DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicants abstract): Objective: This Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award, K08, will enable the candidate to acquire training necessary to design, conduct, and analyze cross-cultural psychiatric ethnographic and epidemiologic research. Little is known regarding (1) the distribution and determinants of mental illness in the Philippines, in the millions of Asian-American in the U.S., and in the majority of the world's population who live in developing countries, and (2) to what degree DSM-IV and ICD-10 based psychiatric classification and methods of assessment are cross-culturally applicable. Career Development: The candidate proposes 12 months of career development that will include (1) additional training in epidemiology and statistics at The Johns Hopkins School of Public Health (JHSPH), (2) new interdisciplinary training, both in medical anthropology at JHSPH and in cross-cultural psychiatry at McGill University, and (3) mentorship and consultation with a panel of experts in psychiatric epidemiology, cross-cultural psychiatry, and world mental health. Proposed Study: The research plan will be conducted in Region IV and the National Capital Region (NCR) of Luzon, the largest of the Philippine islands. First, the candidate will conduct an ethnographic mental health study focusing on mood and anxiety symptoms and disorders. The candidate will interview approximately 75 adult Key Informants, including (1) medical and psychiatric patients, (2) non-patient community constituents, and (3) a variety of health care providers from Region IV and the NCR. Using information from the ethnography, a report will be prepared that (1) describes how Filipinos experience and express mental distress and illness; (2) describes how Filipinos explain the etiology, classification, and treatment of mental distress and illness; and (3) includes a dictionary of Filipino mental heath terms. Second, and after incorporating findings from the ethnography, an epidemiologic study will involve the administration of a structured interview to both adult psychiatric patients (150 + 50 re-interviews) primarily from the NCR and a representative community sample of adults (750 + 50 re-interviews) from Region IV. The core of the interview will consist of the mood and anxiety disorder sections of the World Health Organization's Composite International Diagnostic Interview (CIDI); however, the relatively shorter and more objective alcohol use disorder section will also be included. Goals of the epidemiologic study include (1) assessing the reliability, validity, and cross-cultural applicability of DSM-IV and ICD-10 based mood and anxiety disorders and methods of assessment in the Philippines and (2) determining what modifications may increase reliability and validity. Other goals include describing the relationship between anxiety, mood, and alcohol use disorders and (1) social and demographic characteristic; (2) patterns of health care services availability, utilization, and need; and (3) types and degrees of disability and functional impairment. Finally, the candidate will obtain Region IV community prevalence rate estimates for mood, anxiety, and alcohol use disorders.